When the Storm Arrives
by gasmaskbandit
Summary: Directly after the events of Dirge of Cerberus, the Final Fantasy VII gang must band together once again to fight against a new mysterious evil. Lost friends will be reunited, and old rivals will be reborn. A story of love, courage, and conquering evil.
1. Chapter 01: Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** All characters, and underlying plots and settings in "When the Storm Arrives", excluding my _Original Characters_, belong to © **Square Enix™**, and its affiliates. However, the fan fiction itself; the new plots, and as mentioned before; original characters belong to © me, **Kandace Long** (**gasmaskbandit**). This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement was intended. 

**Warning:** This fan fiction contains Coarse Language, Sexual Content, Extreme Violence, and Gore. Reader discretion is advised.

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate feedback, so any comments, critiques or concerns you may have, please don't hesitate to let me know. Reviews of my work only help to better my skills, and improve my style for future chapters. Don't be shy. I am asking for your thoughts.

* * *

**When the Storm Arrives**  
Chapter 01  
Calm Before the Storm  
♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ 

"There must be a way for her to be at peace..." - _Vincent Valentine_

_30 Minutes a blink of an eye,  
30 Minutes to alter our lives,  
30 Minutes to make up my mind,  
30 Minutes to finally decide,  
30 Minutes to whisper your name,  
30 Minutes to shoulder the blame,  
30 Minutes of bliss, 30 lies,  
3o Minutes to finally decide._

_30 Minutes  
T.A.T.U_

Yuffie sat on the bar stool, fidgeting with her shorts, moved on to retie her headband, and then finally started impatiently running her hands through her hair. After a sufficient amount of hair fondling, she tossed it about violently, spinning to face the other occupant of the bar.

"Tifa?" Yuffie inquired desperately. "How long have they been gone? I should have gone with them. Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Yuffie had been up for hours, tirelessly pacing the room, while waiting for Vincent to return. She had finally gotten some shut eye, only to wake up and discover that the search party had already left. Cloud and the gang had all decided not to wake her, and left poor Yuffie behind. Even Reno and Rude had tagged along. She was fuming with anger for the first hour, but then her anger turned to spent nerves and she was now just worried sick. She and Vincent had been through a lot, and she felt like she should be there to find him, wherever it is that he may be.

"Don't worry," Tifa said warmly. "I'm sure they'll find him." She was trying her best to sound reassuring to her younger friend. Tifa cared for Yuffie as a sister and didn't like to see her so distressed.

Yuffie was about to reply, when she heard footsteps outside the front door. She unconsciously crossed her fingers, and stared point blank at the doorknob, perfectly still, which was a rare feat for a spirit such as Yuffie. As the door opened, the light on Yuffie's face could have lit up the entire night sky, for none other than Vincent Valentine was the first to enter.

Yuffie jumped off her stool with such a start, that Tifa dropped the plate she was washing to the floor, causing it to shatter into several jagged pieces. Oblivious to her older friend's curses of frustration, Yuffie ran straight towards the man she had worked with for the last few weeks. She was just about to jump up and hug him, when she tripped over one of her own laces and started to fall head first to the floor.

Yuffie let out an ear piercing cry of despair before she felt cool, sharp metal beneath her. Vincent was crouched low with his left clawed hand holding Yuffie up from her chest.

"Hello Yuffie," he said flatly.

With the end of her nose just inches away from the floor, Yuffie struggled to right herself. An embarrassed blush adorned her pale skin, as she managed a weak smile.

"Hey Vinnie," she paused. "Good to see you're OK." Then without any warning, as per usual, her demeanor changed, and just as soon as it had formed, the flush of her cheeks disappeared without a trace. "Where the heck WERE you anyways? You know, you had us worried SICK here." Yuffie chided, pointing at who she meant by "we", Tifa, who was still busy sweeping up the mess of broken glass.

Vincent was also standing up again, and he shifted uneasily. He slowly averted his eyes and stared blankly at the floor. "I had something...someone I had to see. Never mind, I'm back now. Sorry if I caused anyone any trouble."

"Enough of this crap," an annoyed voice droned from somewhere behind the group. The familiar voice was soon revealed, as Reno pushed his way past everyone, knocking Cait Sith off of Red's back in the process. "I need a drink, STAT." He cast a sideways glance at Yuffie as he moved past her. "Hey brat." he said teasingly, reaching up to ruffle her hair before making his way to the bar.

Yuffie immediately flattened her hair down with the palm of her hands. She hated it when he did that. It made her feel like a child. Turning to face the tall redhead who was walking away, she screamed out after him.

"Do that again Reno, and I swear I'll---" Her words were cut off by a small childish voice.

"Papa, Papa!" The voice said enthusiastically, as it's owner quickly came into view. Marlene had awoken in all the commotion and was running down the stairs. She bee-lined it straight for Barret, and jumped up into her adopted father's arms. Odd as they looked together, they painted a pretty sunny picture. Barret, mirroring Marlene's face, was smiling brightly, and all who were in the room, excluding Reno of course, took a moment to revel in this happy reunion.

Reno, on the other hand, was already half done a bottle of Fireball Whisky when Tifa spoke up.

"Reno, it's four in the morning, for God's sake! Do you think getting drunk is entirely appropriate right now?"

Reno stopped chugging for a moment, only to reply with a dry "Yup," followed by a nauseating belch. Tifa winced, and continued washing the dishes that she had been trying to finish without interruption for the last half hour.

"You're hopeless," she said with a hint of amusement curling her lips. Although the two organizations had their tiffs in the past, Reno and the rest of the Turks had helped Avalanche many times over the years. And although they were still not fully trusted, Avalanche was slowly receiving them on friendlier terms.

Cloud, who had been listening quietly, came up behind the bar, and gave Tifa a light kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Want some help with these," he half yawned at her, looking down at the growing pile of dishes to dry. She looked up at him, into those tired eyes, and realized even if she did receive his offer, he wouldn't be much help.

"No, you look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed?"

Cloud yawned again, and replied with a sleepy "OK." He turned, and lazily ascended up the stairs to his bedroom where he would, without delay, plop down on his soft bed, sword and all, instantaneously falling into a deep, dream filled sleep.

Back downstairs, everyone had now found their designated spot to relax in. Denzel had come downstairs to take Marlene back to bed, and Red was already lying on the floor in a heap, fast asleep. Cait Sith sat upon him, shifting awkwardly whilst trying to find a comfortable position.

In the darkest corner of the bar, Barret and Cid huddled around a small round table.

"Yo, would ya put that disgusting thing out?" Barret's voice grumbled as he seized a freshly lit cigarette from Cid's chapped lips. "You know I can't breathe when ya smoke those things around me."

Cid lurched forward and snatched it again, putting it back in his mouth and proceeding to puff in Barret's direction.

"I've 'ad myself a long day, and I haven't even smoked once," the blonde man replied. "You ain't takin' this little pleasure away from me today, man. No siree." Cid settled back into his chair, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

It had indeed been a long day. The search party had been looking everywhere for their friend Vincent for what seemed like forever. After defeating Omega, he had disappeared into the sky, like a star that had died and blinked out. They searched almost every nook and cranny of the mountainous terrain, before stumbling upon a cave. They had sent Shelke to investigate, and she and Vincent had returned in a matter of minutes, to set off for the long journey home. No one inquired into where Vincent had been. He deserved at least one night of peace before the incessant interrogation that would surely occur the next day.

_Yes...a long day indeed._ Cid thought to himself, as he slowly drifted asleep, leaving his cigarette at the mercy of gravity, to ultimately fall to the floor. Barret angrily picked it up and snuffed it out in the now overflowing ash tray. The simple action plunged their corner into complete darkness. So much so, that it seemed, they to, had blinked out like a dying star.

Tifa broke the silence when she noticed there were two Turks not present. She contemplated asking Reno about this, but knew that at this point she would never receive any coherent reply, so she turned to the tall stoic man standing beside the door, rigid as the trunk of a tree. His shaded eyes dispelling none of his emotions.

"Rude?" she called out softly. The position of his head turned slightly in Tifa's direction.

"Yes, Tifa?" If he hadn't of said anything, Tifa would have thought he didn't hear her. She had just finished the dishes and was ringing out the last bits of dampness from her washcloth, when she looked back up at Rude.

"Where are Tseng and Elena? I didn't see them come in?" She asked.

"They have gone to check on President ShinRa at the hospital. He was injured and sustained a concussion in the massacre at Kalm." Rude said flatly. "They will be returning tomorrow."

Yuffie, who was sitting uncomfortably in a creaky chair, had been watching the others for what seemed like an eternity. Reeve was sitting in the middle of the room reading, and Shelke, _stupid Shelke_, she thought, was sitting by the window staring blankly at the floor. She looked like a stuffed doll.

Everyone's dull conversation had been turning Yuffie's mind to mush before she decided to speak up.

"As interesting as you guys all are," she said with a dramatic yawn, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk outside. I need some fresh air. I've been stuffed up in this smelly old bar all day, because you jerks left me behind to go on your little adventure." Yuffie jumped up from her chair making it groan in protest, and headed for the door. "Y'all have fun now, y'hear." She said smiling, and she was gone in a flash with the door swinging shut behind her.

The only reply to Yuffie's sudden outburst was a loud bang, followed by a slurred "Owwwww" as Reno leaned too far back and fell off his stool. The room quickly filled with a deafening mixture of laughter, as no one moved to help him up.

-----

Vincent Valentine was lost in a labyrinth of thoughts and emotions. After he defeated Omega, he had gone straight to Lucrecia's chamber to sort out all the events that had just occurred. It was the only place he felt safe; the only place in which he could just be by himself and think. While there though, all his thoughts seem to center around HER. It was Lucrecia who helped him defeat Omega, and it was she who helped him to survive.

He wished he could run to her and hold her; thank her for her kindness. But all he could do was watch her, perfectly still, as if dead in her coffin of crystallized rock. He wanted to free her, release her from her torment, but there was no way he could do that. Was there? He wasn't so sure.

_There must be a way for her to be at peace_, he thought to himself. _There must be_.

The silence of his reverie was shattered when Yuffie came bursting out of the door behind him. He was leaning on the railing of the porch looking out at the starry sky above. There were no clouds on this night, and the sky was as clear as it could possibly be. The stars illuminated the full moon, casting their combined light down upon those fortunate enough to receive their magnificent glory.

"Ooohwie, it's so pretty!" Yuffie exclaimed almost instantaneously after emerging from the bar. "There are so many stars, and look at the moon!"

Yuffie stopped suddenly in her descent down the stairs when she realized she was not alone. She whirled on the cloaked figure to her right and realized who it was. That inky black hair, crimson cape, and gold claw could never be mistaken. "Oh, er, Vinnie. I didn't see you there," she said sheepishly. "I don't always talk to myself, but it was just really pretty."

Vincent looked at the young girl placidly, his blood red eyes boring into her dark brown ones.

"Don't worry about it," he said coolly. "It is indeed a pleasant scene to witness." Vincent's voice gave no indication of his earlier thoughts, and took on the tone of the detached cool manner in which he spoke.

Yuffie started to climb back up the stairs and came to stand beside Vincent on his right side. His cape brushed up against her arm as the wind tossed it about gently. It was warm and soft, and she found herself wishing she could curl up and sleep in a cloak like that.

_Such a silly thought,_ Yuffie smiled to herself.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked cheerfully, looking up at Vincent's razor edged profile. He was once again gazing up at the night sky.

Without turning, he inquired flatly, "What made you feel that I was thinking about something?"

Yuffie snapped to attention and looked up at the sky as if to mirror her companion. "Anyone who sits here and stares at the stars, like you were, definitely has something on their mind." She paused, returning her gaze to the man beside her. "Am I right?"

Vincent, with his eyes never leaving the ethereal beauty of the scene laid out before them, simply replied, "Yes, you are right".

Yuffie thought about egging more out of him, but she could see that his mind was elsewhere, and that he probably didn't want to be bothered by a little brat like her.

And so, Yuffie stood there, by Vincent's side, hands resting on the railing, looking out into the horizon beyond. The sky was just beginning to show the first signs of dawn, clawing its way over the edges of the inky black land, and instilling its glow in the eyes of its audience.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, here is my first chapter for "When the Storm Arrives". This is just an introductory chapter, so not much happens in it. It's to get to know the characters (some of you already know them pretty well). Let me know if a character needs some tweaking, and if they are straying too far from the ACTUAL character from the games or movies. Anyways, don't miss Chapter 2, which has a big surprise for you! 


	2. Chapter 02: No Rest

**Disclaimer:** All characters, and underlying plots and settings in "When the Storm Arrives", excluding my _Original Characters_, belong to © **Square Enix™**, and its affiliates. However, the fan fiction itself; the new plots, and as mentioned before; original characters belong to © me, **Kandace Long** (**gasmaskbandit**). This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement was intended. 

**Warning:** This fan fiction contains Coarse Language, Sexual Content, Extreme Violence, and Gore. Reader discretion is advised.

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate feedback, so any comments, critiques or concerns you may have, please don't hesitate to let me know. Reviews of my work only help to better my skills, and improve my style for future chapters. Don't be shy. I am asking for your thoughts.

* * *

**When the Storm Arrives**  
Chapter 02  
No Rest  
♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ 

"Die Covenant, die!" - _Denzel_

_See clouds arriving without warning,  
I need you here to shelter me,  
And I know that,  
Only time will tell us how,  
To carry on without each other,  
So keep me awake to memorize you,  
Give me more time to feel this way,  
We can't stay like this forever._

_Awake  
Josh Groban_

The nightmarish obscurity of Vincent's slumber was torn apart as he opened his tired eyes. The morning light invaded his mind, forcing him awake, and as soon as he was fully sentient, he took in his surroundings.

He had taken up residence on the stairs the night before, lost in thought, when he had fallen asleep. Now, much to his displeasure, he was consequently sprawled out, haphazardly, atop the front porch.

With great difficulty, he took a hold of the railing on the stairs and heaved himself to a standing position. It took him a moment to collect himself, for his bones, muscles and head ached to an awful degree; not to mention his heart; it was the one thing that pained him the most. Everything he had been through the past few days, had all but taken the life right out of him. For a moment's breath he wished he could sleep for a few more days, allowing him to just forget the world; forget his problems; forget his painful memories; just cast it all aside and get some rest; Rest. That was all he needed. Was that too much to ask? Those thoughts would have to wait.

Vincent's attention turned to the back corner of the porch, where a certain someone had set up shop in a wooden rocking chair, and was in a deep sleep.

Yuffie...has she been out here all night? Vincent thought to himself. She was so quiet.

Vincent recalled the night before, and realized that he had in fact not heard her leave after she asked what he was thinking. She just stood there at his side for quite some time. He remembered how warm she had felt standing there next to him. It was actually comforting. It had been so cold out there, with just his thoughts to keep him company.

Eventually she had just walked away, leaving him in his troubled abyss once again. Either he didn't notice that she had sat down in the chair, or he just assumed that she had all but disappeared from his existence.

But that was not the case, because here she was; fast asleep on the rocking chair. One of her arms lay limp over the edge of the chair, while the other was pressed painfully beneath her body. Her legs were stretched out over the chair in the most awkward positions.

Vincent walked towards her. As he got closer, he noticed something else which made him snort inwardly. Yuffie had drool spilling out of the side of her mouth, forming a pool upon her shoulder and running down the back of the chair behind her. It took all that he had not to burst out in a stream of laughter. He didn't want to wake her though, so he contained himself. Who was he to take away someone's right to rest? Oh how he wanted to rest.

Not now! he thought to himself violently. There will be time for that later.

Vincent walked over to the other side of the chair and crouched down in between the subject of his attention and the wall. He reached down and clasped the edge of his cloak between his thumb and index finger, bringing it up to Yuffie's shoulder. He gently rid it of its growing pool of water, and moved on up to her mouth. He traced the edges of her lips, lingering a little longer than he should have. Her lips were really soft... Vincent shook his head and reached his hand up to fit under Yuffie's shoulders. He brought his clawed hand up under Yuffie's knees, and gently lifted her up as he moved to stand.

Yuffie stirred in her sleep, and shifted closer to Vincent's chest. She nestled herself into his shirt, and reached up and clutched his cape at the nape of the neck. Her fingers curled into his skin on their way to the material of the cloth, and sent an unsolicited shiver through him. No one ever touched Vincent, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Vincent shook it off, and tightened his hold on Yuffie, as he made his way to the door.

Back inside, life had just begun to regain consciousness. It had started to rain outside, precisely when Vincent stormed in, carrying a comatose Yuffie in his arms.

"Just like that girl, to fall asleep wherever she falls, ain't it." Barret barked to Vincent, as the tall, cloaked man passed him by.

Vincent just nodded imperceptibly, and continued towards the stairs, leading up to Yuffie's room. As soon as Vincent was out of ear's range, or so Barret thought, he shivered and said, "That guy jus' gives me the willies sometimes. Don't nobody else be getting' that vibe?"

Some people shuffled their feet, while others shrugged. Tifa spoke up.

"Barret, don't be rude. We all know that that is just how he is. You should realize by now that he doesn't really like to talk. Plus, he's been through a lot these past few days. Cut him some slack, would ya?"

Everyone quieted down at that, especially Barret, who looked almost ashamed for saying anything at all. Tifa did that to people. She put them in their place, and made them look at things from a logical point of view.

Now, Tifa was hard at work, slaving over the stove. She was making eggs and bacon for Barret, Cid and the kids. Marlene was sitting on the floor patting Red lovingly on the head, while Barret and Cid sat at their usual table playing chess. Denzel was sitting in the back room, playing Halo on the Xbox. Every once in a while, a hellish "Die Covenant, die!" could be heard off from the back area.

Cait Sith, who had been sitting closest to the maniacal Master Chief, shook his head, sighed in despair, and walked up beside Marlene. He began to join in on the patting of the big red animal called Red XII, but not quite so lovingly. Red noticed the change, and gave off a low growl that sounded deep in Cait Sith's ears. The robotic feline immediately backed off and cowered in the corner.

"You're just a big meanie, aren't ya!" he shouted out to Red from a safe distance. Red just snorted, and lowered his head back down to the ground. His expression quickly changed from one of sheer annoyance into one of content relaxation, as Marlene resumed her previous endeavor of patting him on the back.

Barret, who was quickly losing a one sided game of chess, grunted audibly, and slammed his palms down on the edge of the table.

"I've had just about 'nuff o' this shit! You must be cheatin!"

Cid looked up from the game laid out before him, up into Barret's face, which was now fuming with anger.

"I ain't ever cheated in my entire life. Don't you go accusing me of none a' that shit!" Cid was about to continue chewing Barret out, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Tifa, who had just finished making breakfast, removed her cooking mitts and ran to the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted, as her shirt snagged itself on the edge of a chair. She struggled to free herself quite unsuccessfully, and carried on, ripped shirt and all, to the entrance.

The door swung open to reveal a miserable sight. Elena, Tseng and Rufus Shinra were outside, drenched with a mixture of mud and rain. Tseng was leaning his arm above his head on the pane of the door, while Elena stood behind him, rubbing her arms up and down to keep warm. Rufus was quite a ways back, standing straight with one hand behind his back. He had a white bandage wrapped around his injured head.

"Please!" Tifa said, "Come in, and get out of the rain!" Tifa ushered all three of them in, staring guardedly at the last person to enter.

Rufus ShinRa may have been trying to redeem himself from his previous actions by laying a helping hand here and there, but because of all the massive pain and suffering he put so many people through, Tifa, and the rest of the gang were still quite cautious around him. They still held resentful feelings towards the man, who almost single handedly destroyed the world. Rufus could sense this and stayed quiet most of the time. People they met often mistook his quietness for shyness, when really it was guilt that he felt.

No one said a word as they entered. The three of them just passed through, receiving many blank stares, to a table at the back of the room, where Rude was already seated, looking as unapproachable as ever. They quickly sat down, and immersed themselves in secretive banter. The room fell silent, as everyone submitted themselves to their individual activities.

---- 

Reno slowly opened his mako enhanced, aquamarine eyes. The white porcelain oblivion of the deep cavern before him was littered with his vomit. He had drunken himself into a coma the night before, and was now paying for the consequences.

A wave of nausea threatened to surface again, inevitably forcing Reno to reposition himself once more over the toilet. Reno felt his stomach acid rise artlessly, and his grip tightened on the edges of the basin laid before him. His jaw went numb, and tightened itself. He gagged instinctively, and seconds later it all came rushing out. After a couple more heaves, Reno was spent, and displayed as much by laying his head down on the edge of the bowl. After a few moments to recover, Reno pushed himself to a stand and turned toward the bathing area.

I NEED a shower Reno thought to himself, as he removed his shirt and pants. He stood now, in front of the mirror, wearing just his boxers. His eyes bored into himself through the reflection, as his face twisted itself into a frown. Every time he caught a glimpse of himself, he would become disgusted. He wasn't unhappy with the way he looked, he just found himself hating his very existence from time to time.

Now I'm just being a pussy he thought to himself. He quickly turned away from the mirror, as he removed his final article of clothing, and stepped into the shower.

The cool threads of water washed over Reno's lean muscles. He could feel its soothing magic washing away his current disposition, and he allowed himself an enthusiastic smile. After a vigorous washing of his natural blood red hair, and rigid body, Reno turned the shower tap off. He stood there, standing against the wall of the shower for a moment, his head in his hands, enjoying the peace and quiet, when a hurried knock came at the door.

"Reno?" a female voice asked from behind the barrier.

Reno knew who it was, and he jumped out of the shower.

"Just a sec!" he shouted as he scrambled for a towel. He quickly wrapped the nearest he could find around his lower section, and while holding it closed with one hand, he opened the door with the other.

Tifa watched as the door opened. Reno stood there, soaking wet, with just a towel keeping him from being completely exposed before her. His flaming perma-ponytail lay chaotically over his right shoulder, and his bangs were slicked back with water.

Much to Tifa's protest, her eyes wandered over Reno's body. She had always thought he was a really skinny guy, and although he was thin, he was still well built. She finally met his disquieting, turquoise eyes, and began to speak.

"I...I made some breakfast, Reno," she sputtered. "Just wondered if you felt up to it yet?" Her eyes hurriedly looked away, and found something very interesting to explore on the floor by their feet. She looked back up when he spoke a moment later.

"Well, I was feeling pretty shitty earlier, like 10 minutes ago, but I think I'm up for some grub now." Reno flashed Tifa a hearty smile, and Tifa couldn't help but smile back.

"Great!" She replied. "It's ready whenever you are." And with that, Tifa turned and descended down the stairs.

Reno quickly donned his Turk outfit, leaving his shirt un-tucked and his jacket unbuttoned, as per usual, and sprinted out the door. He was suddenly really hungry, and he wasn't the type to be patient about things. On his relay out the door, he collided with a particularly disoriented Yuffie. Yuffie flew backwards and landed on her ass.

"Owwww!" She cried out. "Watch where you're going, Douche Bag!" She shot Reno a livid glare.

Reno stepped back on his heels, and crossed his arms in response.

"Well, I WAS going to help you up, brat. But NOW, I'm just too hungry. See ya later!" He bent over and gave her a quick ruffle through her hair before he turned and booked it down the stairs.

How the heck did I even get inside? Yuffie thought to herself.

"I must be one helluva sleep walker." She said aloud. Just as soon as the words left her mouth, Reeve passed by almost silently. Yuffie jumped, and hit him square in the shin with her fist.

"You scared me, Reeve!" She shouted. Yuffie's current expression could have won her the award for biggest and best pout as she stared up at Reeve. She was not having a good morning. This time though, the jerk that scared her had the decency to help her up.

"What in god's name are you doing on the floor, Yuffie? And why are you talking to yourself?" Reeve asked with concern.

Yuffie just stuck out her tongue, and jumped to her feet. "None of your business," She snapped. "Geez! And why does everyone walk in on me when I'm talking to myself. I seriously don't do that all the time." Yuffie paused, and sniffed the air. "So that's what that Turk bastard was talking about! Breakfast!" Yuffie galloped down the stairs with Reeve close behind her, shaking his head and laughing.

Downstairs, things were starting to become more comfortable. Elena, Tseng and Rufus had emerged from their dark corner when Reno had burst down the stairs, and were now sitting at the bar seemingly enjoying themselves. Reno had Rude in a headlock, as he scraped Rude's food onto his own plate. Rude tried desperately to get Reno off his neck, but to no avail.

Reno's honest grin had an infectious appeal to it, as everyone started to loosen up, and join in on the jovial event. Some cheered for the red-headed Turk, while the others rooted for the taller, balder man.

"Come on, Rude! You can take him!" Barret shouted from across the room. "You're making us bigger guys look bad."

"You guys are already at it?" a hoarse voice called from the stairs. Everyone, except Reno of course, and consequently Rude, looked up from whatever it was that they were doing.

A disheveled Cloud was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing the back of his head. "What smells good?" He asked sleepily.

"Bacon and Eggs, Cloud." Tifa answered from behind the bar. "Want some? I made plenty." Tifa looked so proud that she could satisfy so many people's hunger. It hadn't been enough that Reno was scraping other's plates for more, she wanted everyone to enjoy her breakfast. It was a long deserved meal.

Tifa wondered where the man was, who needed it most, when Vincent suddenly came down the stairs. He looked tired, and Tifa frowned. She hated seeing any of her friends in any sort of discomfort. She quickly gathered a plate and a glass of cranberry juice and brought it to Vincent, who had taken a seat at an empty table near the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Reno barked. "Why does he get delivery service and not me, eh?" He winked at Tifa, and then resumed his torture of Rude's quickly stiffening neck.

"Well, for starters, you didn't just finish saving the world, did you?" Tifa snapped back. "Now finish what's on your plate, and leave poor Rude alone."

Reno loosed his hold on Rude's neck, and disengaged the headlock. He leaned smugly against the bar, and shot Tifa a weary glance. "Alright M O T H E R," he teased, his attention quickly turning elsewhere. "Can someone turn that T.V. on? I want to see what's new in this shitty town."

Barret got up and walked towards the television, which was situated high above everyone's head. "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea, Turk." Barret said to Reno as he flipped the television on. "Never thought those words would come out o' my mouth, did ya?"

"Yeah, yeah." Reno replied lazily. "Just put it on the news, and shut up would ya?"

Barret grumbled a series of inaudible obscenities before returning to his chair, and sitting down.

What presented itself upon the screen next silenced everybody. All those in the room kept their eyes glued to the television. A blonde woman was on the monitor, reporting the news, but there was chaos and destruction everywhere behind her. Her hair was violently striking her across the face, and she had blood and dirt plastered across every inch of her body. The wind ruffled every article of clothing she had on, and flames blazed bright and frighteningly behind her.

"There have been multiple...sightings...of strange hostile creatures...attacking Midgar and the surrounding areas. We have just received word that at least 50 more people have die-"

The reporter who had been on screen only moments before, suddenly disappeared, and a shrill scream could be heard. The camera doubled over and settled itself on the ground, positioned at the sky. Various blood curdling screams and shouts were all that could be heard over the howling wind.

Barret got up, sending his chair screeching backwards, and jumped to turn the television off. Everyone just stood and sat silently for a couple of minutes, no doubt thinking about what they just saw, and what to do about it. Finally, Reno spoke up.

"What...The...Fuck...Was...Tha-" Reno was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Tifa, who had been drinking a glass of lemonade before this whole ordeal, rushed to the door. When she opened it, she dropped her glass, and let it shatter on the ground. Pieces of glass ricocheted off of the floor, and pierced into her ankle, as sweat rolled down her temples. Little pools of tears welled in her eyes.

"Aeris?" she asked the stranger at the door incredulously.

There was a long pause. "Yes, I'm afraid so..." the girl replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! She's back! Intense, no? Are you confused? You should be. The next chapter should explain a few things. Comments would be greatly appreciated! Thanks. 


End file.
